


Steve, I Feel Pretty

by Purple_ducky00



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Tony Stark, Concubines, M/M, i wrote this in like 2 hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_ducky00/pseuds/Purple_ducky00
Summary: As king, it isn't surprising that King Tony has a harem. What shocks them is the time(s) he brings a concubine to court.Or, how Bucky learns to love himself.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 118
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, StarkBucksBingo2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebelmeg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelmeg/gifts), [KuraKaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuraKaw/gifts), [journeythroughtherain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeythroughtherain/gifts).



> I got this prompt from @rebelmeg and @kurakaw and @journeythroughtherain helped the idea grow. Big thanks to all of you!
> 
> Fills I4: Recovering of Starkbucks bingo and C3: Free space of Bucky Barnes bingo

King Tony rules a kingdom that runs as smoothly as a calm brook. One might question how this is as the man himself is a disaster. He never sleeps, he forgets to eat, his stylists take hours concealing the bags under his eyes and the nicks and scrapes on his face when he is to make a public appearance, and he is constantly talking to himself. Nobleman Stone tried to have him exorcised at one point. If these faults weren’t bad enough, the lords and ladies of the court are appalled when, one day, the king brings a concubine to the throne room.

“King Tony,” sputters Lord Stane. “What is the meaning of this?”

“Meet Bucky, my concubine,” the king replies.

Everyone cranes their neck to take a good look at said companion. The man is tall and well-built. His shoulder-length hair is a rich brown, and his eyes are grey as steel. No one fails to notice that his left arm had been amputated at the shoulder. He is dressed in purple silk pants with a large golden belt, a sheer wrap over his shoulders. Golden hoops hang from his lobes, and a thin line of kohl surrounds his eyes. The most scandalous part of the whole affair is that the concubine has no face covering, as is the standard protocol!

The king having a concubine is not new news – everyone knows has a rather large harem. Rumors of his orgies spread far and wide throughout the kingdom. Many speculate the king has a sex addition, and for that, no one would marry him. He must rely on the stamina of his many companions.

The court does not know how to react. The king has a large harem, but he has never brought one of his companions to court! They stand silently as the king nods to the cushion beside his throne. Bucky, the concubine, takes a seat.

King Tony sits on his throne and claps his hands. “Ok, first order of business today. We have rumors that France will try to attack. What defenses do we have?”

“Your Majesty.” Lord Hammer bows, asking permission to speak. The king rolls his eyes but nods. “I can have naval ships set to attack at any moment. We are known for our fleets; surely that will scare the French away.”

“But France only reaches us through land,” the king’s companion says. “Why would we prepare our navy when we can have armed men stationed by the border? Why not try an air attack?”

“Why don’t you cover your face and learn your place?” Lord Hammer growls. King Tony clears his throat, and Lord Hammer is met with the terrifying death glare of the king. “Yo-your Majesty. This is outrageous. You must see how this looks.”  
  
“I asked Bucky to accompany me today. And I asked him to speak up if he had any insight. The last five times you proposed a move, it failed spectacularly. You must see how I would need a second opinion.”

Bucky snorts quietly, and Tony touches his shoulder as they share a private smile. The rest of the meeting follows suit – Bucky giving his opinion on each new topic.

So, back to the original question. How does a disaster of a man like King Tony run his kingdom so smoothly? He surrounds himself with some of the smartest people in the kingdom… and that doesn’t mean his royal advisors. Let me tell you the tale of this Bucky, the king’s favorite concubine.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky Barnes was a leading army officer before falling from a train, injuring his left arm so badly amputation was needed. He spent the last few years living with his half-brother, Steve, wasting away in self-pity. One day, Steve had enough. “Get up. Dress yourself in your best military outfit. Look presentable.” He commanded. “You’re getting out of the house.”

Bucky fought a little but complied. He followed Steve throughout the royal city. Their path ended at the palace. As Steve handed in a mission report, Bucky got caught up in conversation with a mere wisp of a woman. Introducing herself as Jan, they quickly fell into a rousing discussion. A short man joined them within a few minutes. He introduced himself as Anthony and asked Bucky of his profession. Bucky wanted to lie, but he didn’t know what connections these people had. He told them he was an ex-army officer who was discharged due to injuries. The man nodded and fell silent.

Steve returned at that moment and bowed. “Your Majesty.” Bucky looked around in horror. Where is the king? Anthony waved at Steve to stand up.

“Please. Call me Tony.” He grinned. “Is this your brother Bucky? He’s very pretty.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. No one had ever called him pretty before. He is even more shocked when Anthony – no King Tony – turned to him and asked if he’d like to live in the palace. “I promise you all the niceties you could ever want.” Feeling the rush of being admired, Bucky quickly agreed.

Now, Bucky is living in the king’s harem as a concubine. Surrounded by many beautiful men and women, it was hard for Bucky’s self-worth. How could he measure up to these people? King Tony, well he asked to be called Tony, spends most of his time in his workshop or in his harem. Much to Bucky’s surprise, Tony does not have huge orgies with his concubines. No, he just calls them to a big bed where he cuddles with them, asking their opinions on the kingdom. Bucky realizes Tony uses their opinions ninety percent of the time that he has to make a big decision.

A few weeks after his arrival, Bucky is stopped by Tony. “Have you gotten any new clothing?” He asks, to which Bucky replies with a negative. “You must accompany me to my stylists. They will help you pick out what you want. I don’t know what Panaè will say, but I think burgundy will look wonderful with your complexion.”

Panaè does agree with Tony, but they have many, many more opinions. “Try this! Try this! Try this!” Panaè yells at Bucky until he sinks to the floor, overwhelmed with the amounts of clothing in his lap.

Tony notices quickly and pulls Panaè aside. “Thank you, darling, but I believe Bucky is needs a few moments.”

“Oh,” Panaè puts a hand to their mouth. “I am so sorry. I’ll fade into the background. Let me know if you need me.”

Bucky takes his time trying on all the outfits that Tony gave him. He basks in the feel of the silk, admires the gold and silver adornments, and gasps over the tiny details in the slippers. Tony oohs and ahhs over his little fashion show, and Bucky takes notes on which things Tony likes the best. He will gladly wear them on the day when Tony claims his stake and beds him. There was a point in Bucky’s life when he couldn’t care if he never had sex again, but if Tony wanted it, he would gladly consent. Sure, sex was enjoyable, but his insecurities stopped him from enjoying it as he once had.

Steve comes to visit Bucky whenever he has a spare moment. The first time he sees Bucky in concubine garb, he eyes it suspiciously. “Does the king make you wear this?”

“No, I want to,” Bucky replies, eyes dancing. “What do you think?”  
  
  


“Why? Isn’t it humiliating, having people stare at you like you’re a piece of meat? They should be praising you for all your achievements!”

“I like the attention. Look, doesn’t this belt compliment my waist? And Tony says burgundy makes my skin shine. For once in my life, I feel pretty, Steve. And I’m happy.” Bucky knows Steve understands, and he gladly accepts the tight embrace his brother gives him.

A month goes by, and Tony spends more time with Bucky than all the rest of his concubines put together. When Bucky asks why, Tony tells him. “You’re my favorite.” Bucky wants to believe him, but how can he when he sees Tony go into Thor’s room? Thor is everything Bucky is and so much more. Why would Tony like _Bucky_ better? Bucky does what he can to make himself look available and fuckable. He starts wearing the scantiest outfits he can find while lining his eyes with a dark kohl. He gets plenty of attention from the other concubines, and he appreciates the compliments, but he just wants _Tony._

One night as he sits sulking in his room, a thought pops into his head. _What if Tony doesn’t want to force himself? What if he’s waiting for me to go to him?_ Bucky never thought of that. Ordering some wine, Bucky drinks until he works up enough courage to see Tony. He changes into a royal blue satin loincloth and wraps a silver mesh belt around his waist.

Bucky walks over to Tony’s room and opens the door. He flushes in embarrassment when he sees Tony in deep conversation with his right-hand man, James Rhodes. Looking up, Tony stares at him. Rhodes looks up, too, and a smirk crosses his face. “Thanks, Tone,” he says. “I’ll leave you now.” As he walks past Bucky, he pats him on the shoulder. “He’s all yours.”

Waiting until he hears the door shut behind him, Bucky slinks over to Tony who sits back in his chair, his full attention latched on Bucky. “Hi Bucky.” Tony smiles softly.

“Hey there,” Bucky tries to say sexily, but he falls short. “How goes it, Your Majesty?”

“You know you can call me Tony,” The king responds. “But I’m thinking tonight is looking up.”

_Bingo._ Bucky takes a seat on the foot of the couch on which Tony is reclining. “I think so, too.” Bucky smirks and crawls his way up Tony’s lap, bending his spine so his ass sticks up. He stops when their faces are inches apart. Closing his eyes, he leans into kiss Tony, except Tony isn’t where he should have been.

“Um, Bucky?” Tony asks, and Bucky opens his eyes to see Tony leaning backwards away from the kiss. “What are you doing?”

Immediately mortification rushes in. Bucky falls back on his rear, sitting beside Tony’s calves. “I am so sorry. I just, I thought that maybe you were waiting for me to make the first move. I realize now what a stupid idea that was. I can-” His rambling is cut off by a finger to his lips.

“Bucky, it’s ok. It’s nothing against you. I just – I don’t like sex.” Tony says. “I like human contact, cuddling per se, but I don’t like sex.”

Bucky gapes. “You don’t?”

“No. I don’t. I’m sorry. I thought you knew.” Tony’s eyebrows furrow. “I thought that was why you didn’t try anything.”

  
“Is that why I was your favorite?” Bucky regrets asking as the words leave his mouth.

Tony’s eyes turn sad. “Do you think so lowly of yourself? Bucky, you are my favorite because I love you. You are beautiful, I love spending time with you, we have such amazing conversations, and I love being in your embrace. How could you not be my favorite?”

“But what about Thor? And all those rumored orgies?”

“The court would never allow my true advisors to show up in court. Everyone in my harem is highly skilled in their own field. I trust all of your advices more than anyone in my royal court, save Rhodey. My 'orgies' are when I call them all to my bed and hold my own court, asking everyone for their opinion. What better way to discuss kingdom matters than when cuddled up in an embrace? As for Thor, there are days when you seem to distance yourself. I never want to force myself upon anyone. So, on the nights when you need your space, and I need contact, I go to one of the others. Thor is my second favorite, after you,” Tony explains. “Is… are you upset by this?”

“No, I just didn’t know. I’m happy you have others to turn to when I can’t be there. Or when you don’t want me. I have no claim whatsoever on you.” Bucky stammers.

Taking Bucky’s hand in both of his, Tony insists. “But you can if you want. Bucky, I was yours the first day we spoke. I’m still yours if you want me.”

“I do,” Bucky cries, “more than anything else in the world!”

As they embrace, Tony asks, “Will it be a problem – the no sex thing? Because if so, you can have someone to…”  
  


“Why do I need sex when I have you?” Bucky smiles. “You’re all I need. Can I make one request?”

“Anything you want,” Tony promises.

“Can you take me with you in all your meetings? I’d like to see how His Majesty the King spends his days.”

“Your wish is my command. Do not hesitate to drop out if you deem necessary. Court meetings can be quite boring.”

“Darling, spending time with you will never be boring.” Bucky embraces Tony and kisses his temple. What did he do to deserve such a life?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed my fic!


End file.
